Emerald Tears
by KeiraRyan33
Summary: The gang runs into a she wolf who catches the eyes of one of the wolves while darcia is after a beautiful girl. Original Character story
1. The Escape

This is my first wolf's rain fic so don't be so hard on your rating and yes it's an original character one I even gave her my name and no im not coincided I just thought it suits her. Alrighty then I'll shut up so you can read the story. Plz read and review

-------

"How is she doing? Is the collar working?" Cher asked one of the random workers as she looked up at the girl.

The girl she was looking at was at average height. She had short black hair while two strands of hair reached her chest, the back of her hair was hovering over her shoulders while her bangs rested over her forehead.

She wore a black skintight tank top with a very low cut V neck, with a green teardrop necklace. She wore a dark green tube top under her skintight tank top, which showed a large amount of her stomach. For bottoms she had the shortest shorts you could ever imagine. (Like yuffie's but a dark green color).

Under those short shorts you could see an inch of her skin tight black under shorts. There were two long green slips of clothing that was the same material as the shorts that went down to above her ankle still giving you a very good view of her long slender legs, both were holding up what looked like the bottom of pants. Which covered her black slim shoes. She also had black gloves from her elbow to her mid finger.

The thing Cher noticed the most was the black metal collar that she placed over the girl's neck.

"Yes as a matter of fact the collar happens to be working quiet affectively," the man said as he continued to type on the computer of all the progress they had made.

The girl was hanging chained to the wall her arms were chained above her head while her feet barley touched the ground were chained to the wall as well.

"Has she recovered from her injuries yet? That might be one of the reasons she hasn't waken up yet." Cher stated as she waited for the man to answer the question knowing the damage done to her just to capture her.

"Most of the smaller injuries to her have self healed the others are closing up very well" he insured as he glanced over at the girl on the wall.

"How about Cheza, is she doing alright?" Cher asked as she walked over to the big green sphere in the middle of the lab as she touched the glass smiling at what she felt like was her baby.

"Yes she's doing as well as she was yesterday," the man said as he got out of his seat and moved over to Cher.

"Lets go now, we did enough for today everyone else already left." He said as he left the room followed by Cher as she closed the door behind her to prevent anyone from coming in or out.

The minute the door closed the girl hanging from the wall slowly opened her emerald green eyes and scanned the room making sure that the room was empty.

She flinched when she looked down at the gash on her left shoulder that started bleeding when she moved.

"Damn collar" she spat out as she noticed the black device around her neck.

' You are a wolf are you not?'

The girl flinched as she looked ahead of her and saw the little flower girl had her eyes slightly open.

The girl just continued to stare at Cheza. Slowly Cheza's eyes began to look over at the girl chained to the wall.

"Who are you?" the girl asked.

'This one is a lunar flower'

Cheza was talking to the girl without even moving her mouth at all.

"MEND YOUR BATTLE STATIONS WE HAVE A PACK OF FOUR WOLVES IN THE BASE!" one of the men yelled into the intercom so that the whole lab could get the message.

"Friends of yours" the girl asked as she looked up at the ceiling hearing all the footsteps and gunshots from all the guards trying to capture the intruders.

Before Cheza could answer the girl back the door busted down and two boys walked into the room only to look over at the girl inside the green sphere and rushed to her side.

"Kiba look it's Cheza and she's awake!" the little pup said as he put his face to the glass.

"Stand back Toboe!" Kiba said as he ran forward and rammed his shoulder into the glass causing it to break as the green liquid spilled from the sphere. Toboe bit the chains off of her and began to pull her out.

When they were out of the sphere Toboe grabbed her hand and began to lead her out of the lab but she stood firm and didn't move and inch.

"Cheza we have to get out of her before they catch up with us!" Toboe said as he tried to tug her in the direction of the door but the only reaction he got was her looking in the direction of the emerald-eyed girl on the wall.

Kiba knew what she was saying and began to run to the girl on the wall and examined her closely before his eyes turned to Toboe.

"Toboe get Cheza out of here and met up with the others, I'll catch up later" Kiba said as he heard the footsteps of the soldiers coming closer to them motioning for Toboe to go out threw the other door.

Kiba received a nod from Toboe who grabbed Cheza's hand and left.

"Just get out of here now while you still can!" the girl said as Kiba turned his attention to her and turned into his wolf form and bit the chains off her arms and legs. And just like that in the blink of an eye he was back in his human form waiting for the girl.

The girl looked at him as she rubbed her wrists, which had dark marks under her gloves. She picked her head up as she heard the men coming their way.

"Get out of here, I'll stay here!" the girl said as she got in a fighting position waiting for the guards to open the doors.

"With injuries like that? You wouldn't last a minute!" he mentioned as he pointed to the gashes on her body and the scars everywhere. Still even with her injuries she still didn't move they stared straight into each other's eyes.

Kiba just ran forward as fast speed and held her in his arms like a bride as he ran threw the door that Toboe ran into just minutes ago.

"Put me down right no-AHH!" her yelling opened the wound she had on her chest causing her chest to uncontrollably bleed. She tried to cover it with her arms as Kiba ran but the warm liquid reached his chest, which made him look down at her opened injure.

Kiba knew they had to get out of there and fast he noticed a window and dived head first into it gripping tighter onto the injured girl and ran as fast as he could to the nearest hide out.

-----------

"We've lost them for now" the soldier informed Cher and the commander as he saw the angry expression on both of there faces.

"They took Cheza and Kira! We can't take this lightly search everywhere!" Cher yelled as demanded them to go look harder and to search for the two girls.

"Miss we cant really do much now" the soldier said as he lowered his gun down and started mumbling to the commander.

Cher just stood there and turned around and started walking away with a smile one her face and knew she had to take matters in her own hands.

--------

"Kiba!" Yelled Toboe as he spotted Kiba coming closer to them with a girl in his arms.

"Who's the girl?" Hige asked as he pointed to the girl who was huffing and sweating do to the wound that was now getting more serious. Hige ran a hand threw his messy hair trying to fix it up in the presents of a girl.

"Kira" Cheza said as she let everyone hear her beautiful voice as she walked over to Kiba and stared at Kira as she smiled.

Tsume kept staring at her intently as Hige turned his head to him and noticed that he was inspecting her wounds.

"What's up Tsume?" Hige asked as he stared at his dark dressed friend.

"She smells of wolf, and even the flower acts friendly towards her like she does wolves yet, her wounds hasn't healed as quickly as they should" Tsume stated as he pointed to her wounds all over her body.

Hige thought about it for a long amount of time when he noticed the black metal collar around her neck and saw a bright red beeping light on it and his eyes widened.

Hige walked over to her and Kiba and stared at her collar as she just slowly turned her head away from him not wanting to make eye contact with him, knowing he noticed the collar.

"Hey, what's that thing around your neck Kira" Hige asked as he put his hand on her cheek to keep her face focused on him so that she could see the seriousness on his face.

All Kira did was look at him for a moment before she looked up at Kiba and snuggled his head into his chest inhaling his scent and closing her eyes passing out from all the blood loss.

"Hige why were you so interested into her collar" Toboe asked as he hoped down from next to Cheza over to the boys and looking at the collar around the unconscious girl neck.

"I'm not sure that's why I was gonna ask her" He said as he started walking to the abandon cabin they found a while back which was there current home for the time being.

"Maybe when she wakes up we can figure everything out, until then lets get some rest" Kiba spoke as he carried the girl into the bedroom that was always occupied by him and let her lay on the bed.

"I'm not so sure about this girl staying with us" Tsume said as he looked at the door that Kiba walked threw.

"I don't know I think it would be kinda cool to have a girl hanging around" Hige said as he let a small smile grace his lips.

They all entered the house awaiting the awakening off Kira.

--------

So what do ya guys think about it? It might be a while until I make the next chapie cuz I gotta finish my bleach ones first I'll update it very soon though!

Love always Kira


	2. The Collar

Well I thought it would be better if I just made the second chapie before I finished the others alrighty then lets begin.

O ya and the story takes place two weeks after the meeting, im makin large gaps in the story ill learn to stop it don't worry.

---------

TWO WEEKS LATER

"Kiba what's our next move we can't possibly stay here forever" Tsume spoke up as he looked over at the wall that Kiba was leaning on. Tsume was standing in the middle of the room trying to convince the group to keep moving.

"We're not going to stay here forever we just need to through them of track, while there in the next town we'll be heading there, when we get there they will be in the next town." Kiba said back as he looked over at Toboe who was on the couch sitting next to Cheza who was at the moment sleeping.

"Why? We never cared before weather they were tracking us or not! And aren't you the one who always wants to keep going in search of paradise " Tsume said as he pointed to Kiba who had his eyes half closed looking in the direction of the floor not wanting to look directly into his packs eyes.

"I just…. We lost Cheza once I don't want to lose her again she's the only key to paradise" Kiba said as he looked over at the girl sleeping on the couch.

"Cheza or do you mean Kira" Tsume said as he looked in the direction of the window were Kira and Hige were out in the woods hunting for some food, awaiting for there return so they could leave the little cabin.

"Why would you bring Kira into something like this! This doesn't concern her one bit!" Kiba yelled defensively as he stood up instead of leaning all his weight on the wall and with his arms spread out.

"Judging by how you reacted, it seems like you don't want to leave her here. It makes me believe that you don't want to leave because you think she wouldn't come with us." Tsume said as he smirked to Kiba's reaction.

Kiba's eyes widened in anger at first, then shortly after he thought about what Tsume said and calmed down and leaned back on the wall and looked at the floor again.

"What's wrong Kiba?" Toboe said with concern in his voice as he witnessed the entire fight and was now trying to calm them down knowing that a fight was something that wasn't really necessary or helping the matter of weather they should leave or go.

'Kira, Hige, please come home soon I don't think I could stop them if they began to fight' Toboe said as he was concerned with his and Cheza's safety.

--------

"Hehehe I told you I was faster then you" Kira said as she held in her arms three rabbits. She was holding them like a baby knowing that they were big rabbits and couldn't be held in one arm.

"You just got lucky!" Hige said as he held on to two hawk looking birds glaring at Kira for being born so fast, or was it something else?

"Lucky! It looked like you were chasing your tail out there trying to catch just one of these lil' suckers!" Kira said as she started laughing and making fun of how slow he was.

'I'm still kind of wondering how she could possibly out run a wolf!' Hige said as he looked at her and thought of how to say it and just thought about the past two weeks and then began.

"Hey Kira, are you a wolf" Hige asked as he remembered that for the whole two weeks she never answered the question. In fact she always avoided it and never talked about it.

"Does it even matter? Would you abandon me if I were a human, or even a fox" Kira asked as she smirked looking over at Hige who just smiled back and looked down at the food in his hands.

"Well you are a total bitch" Hige smirked as he saw her face turn red as she walked slower behind him.

"I'll show you who could be a bitch!" she yelled as she ran full speed to him and jump on his back and bit his ear trying to injure him but only heard light laughs coming from him as he continued to complain about her in between giggles.

---------

"You don't have to eat them raw! You could put them in st-" Kira was talking to Hige from his back when they walked in the front door only to see Tsume and Kiba only an inch apart as if they were in a staring contest.

"Wow I never new you guys were in love!" Kira said as Hige lightly snickered walking inside and shutting the door behind him with Kira on his back still.

"Don't be ridiculous Kira, now did you get food" Tsume asked as he noticed how Kiba's eyes were trying there hardest to look away from Kira.

"O ya here!" Kira said as she jumped off of Hige's back and ran over to Tsume and handing him two of the three big rabbits with a big grin on her face as she walked over to Kiba and handed him the biggest rabbit she caught.

"Here Kiba don't think much of it, I just don't want you to starve on us" Kira said as she put the rabbit in his face trying hard not to smile at her accomplishment. Kiba continued to look at the floor not even moving or reacting to anything she just did.

It was pure silent for the longest time. It was always like this nothing she ever did was good enough for him to thank her he never ever talked to her unless he needed to yet behind her back she was all he could think about.

She stayed there for a minute when she just got annoyed by him and threw the rabbit on the table next to him and stepped forward grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and slammed him into the wall forcing him to look over at her face.

"Look weather I am what ever you think I am, a wolf, an animal, or a freakin human doesn't matter you can at least show me some damn respect!" Kira spat at him as she roughly shoved him away from her as she stormed out the front door.

Kiba looked down at the floor and was having an argument within him on what he should do. Before anyone could yell at him he stormed out the front door chasing after Kira.

Hige was about to get up and go after Kira when suddenly Tsume grabbed his wrist preventing him from leaving the house.

"Tsume" Hige said as he was asking him with his eyes to go and tend to his good friend Kira.

"No, this is something that he has to do. We all know what she is but its time that Kiba knows what she is"

--------

It was getting late and Kiba still hasn't found Kira anywhere so he decided to head back when he heard some noise coming from a small cliff. He looked up and saw Kira talking to herself when he started jumping up till he was on the same ledge, she still didn't even notice.

"Damn collar, goddamn collar!" Kira yelled when she tried to pull the black device off her neck to no success.

'Why am I never accepted? What the hell makes me so different! No matter what form I am I can never truly be accepted!' Kira thought trying so hard to take it off as she stood up letting the wind blow her dark hair out of her face.

"Kira" Kiba said in the softest voice he could possible muster. Kira turned around which made him breathless. Kira's eyes were practically glowing in the moonlight and her hair gently danced around her cheeks, she looked beautiful.

"Kiba there's something you should know" she said as she looked directly in his eyes. Both of her hands slowly made there way up to the collar.

"The scientists put this collar on my neck and I slowly learned that it makes it so that I can't turn into my true form I cant really be in my true form but I thought that wouldn't matter. I just really wanted you to accept me for me! I thought that you wouldn't care what I was but would like me for me!" she said as she looked away.

'Your just like HER! Your exactly like her!' Kira thought deep down inside herself as she closed her eyes waiting for Kiba to yell at her. "And the answer is yes, my true form is a wolf"

Before Kira could walk away Kiba dragged her into a hug. At first she was surprised by that action but shortly after she let her emotions get the best of her and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer, his nose rested at the curve of her neck

All she did was close her eyes and except this action knowing it was his way of telling her he was sorry which was why she didn't look much into it knowing the action was the only way to express his words.

He slowly pulled away from the hug and looked at the collar.

"I could take it off for you, if you want me to" Kiba asked as he looked longing into her eyes with a small smile gracing his lips.

"There's someone very important to me that loves me more when I don't have a wolf form." Kira said as she let one of her hands reach up and touch the collar.

"If they really loved you they would accept you" Kiba said with no emotion at all he just plainly said it.

Kira thought about it and just shook her head and closed her eyes as if telling him with her mind to take the collar off of her neck.

Kiba shook his head and lowered it to her neck and bit it with all his might causing it to break. The collar tumbled to the floor but his face never moved. He was breathing in her scent as he rested his lips gently on her neck.

Kira flinched back as she slowly moved away and stood still with a smile on her face. In a blink of an eye she was in her wolf form.

Her form looked like Toboe's a small fragile scrawny body but was a light grey with her piercing emerald green eyes with her green necklace hanging loosely around her neck.

She quickly jumped down and headed home happy to show her friends her true form and it was all thanks to Kiba. She really wanted to be closer to him. But knew she couldn't because he loved Cheza and she wasn't Cheza.

----------

wut do ya think well the next chappie is gonna be kinda sad so get those water works ready! Well who do ya think she'll end up with? Hige? Kiba? Review me and voice your opinion! And whos this person she loves so much? What about darcia why is he looking for a beautiful girl? You'll find out in the next chappie! Plz review!


End file.
